There have been proposed remote control devices for television receivers in which the key buttons have been designed to be luminescent, in order that the positions of the key buttons for operation can be judged even in darkness.
While a luminescent design for these key buttons has enabled the user to judge the positions of the key buttons, it has not been possible for the user to judge the functions of the key buttons.